1919 in literature
The year 1919 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *Winifred Holtby and Vera Brittain return to Somerville College, Oxford, to complete their education following war service. *Two paintings by E. E. Cummings appear in a show of the New York Society of Independent Artists. *Vladimir Nabokov leaves Russia with his family. New books *Sherwood Anderson — Winesburg, Ohio *Pio Baroja — Caesar or Nothing *L. Frank Baum — The Magic of Oz *Edgar Rice Burroughs — Jungle Tales of Tarzan *James Branch Cabell — Jurgen *Ronald Firbank — Valmouth *Maggie Fullilove — Who Was Responsible? *Joseph Hergesheimer **''Linda Condon'' **''Java Head'' *Hermann Hesse — Demian *Jerome K. Jerome — All Roads Lead to Calvary *W. Somerset Maugham — The Moon and Sixpence *Baroness Orczy **''His Majesty's Well-beloved'' **''The League of the Scarlet Pimpernel'' *Marcel Proust — Pastiches et mélanges *Romain Rolland — The Forerunners *Mary Augusta Ward **''Fields of Victory'' **''Helena'' *Virginia Woolf — Night and Day New drama * Susan Glaspell - Bernice * Harley Granville-Barker - The Secret Life * A. A. Milne - The Camberley Triangle * Liviu Rebreanu - The Quadrille * Ernst Toller - Transformation Poetry *Edwin James Brady - The House of the Winds Non-fiction *Henri Bergson - Spiritual Energy: Essays and Lectures (L'Energie spirituelle: essais et conférences) *John Maynard Keynes - The Economic Consequences of the Peace *H. L. Mencken - The American Language Short story *"In the Penal Colony" - Franz Kafka *''Dragon: the Old Potter's Tale'' - Ryūnosuke Akutagawa Births * January 1 - J. D. Salinger, novelist * January 7 - Robert Duncan, poet * January 25 - Edwin Newman, journalist, writer * March 24 - Robert Heilbroner, author of The Worldly Philosophers * May 17 - Robert H. Adleman, American novelist and historian* July 15 - Iris Murdoch, novelist * July 23 - Davis Grubb, novelist and short story writer * July 31 - Primo Levi, memoirist * October 22 - Doris Lessing, British novelist * November 23 - P. F. Strawson, philosopher * November 26 - Frederik Pohl, science fiction author * November 29 - Frank Kermode, literary critic *''date unknown'' **Helen Forrester, memoirist and novelist **Charlotte Jay, suspense writer Deaths * May 6 - L. Frank Baum, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz author * June 14 - Weedon Grossmith, co-author of Diary of a Nobody * July 8 - John Fox, Jr., American journalist, novelist, and short story writer * October 22 - W. N. P. Barbellion, author of the Journal of a Disappointed Man Awards * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Hugh Walpole, The Secret City * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Henry Festing Jones, Samuel Butler, Author of Erewhon (1835–1902) - A Memoir * Nobel Prize for Literature: Carl Spitteler * Pulitzer Prize for Biography or Autobiography: Henry Brooks Adams, The Education of Henry Adams * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: no award given * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Margaret Widdemer, Old Road to Paradise and Carl Sandburg, Corn Huskers * Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Booth Tarkington - The Magnificent Ambersons * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature